


Retribution

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She can yell at us all she wants once we get there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:**  Metamorphosis  
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything.  
>  **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sfa_pornbattle**](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com)  , Helen/Ranna, 'will contact you'. Posted [here](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/11696.html?thread=114096#t114096).  
>  **A/N:** Betaed by [](http://matildaswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**matildaswan**](http://matildaswan.livejournal.com/)  , thank you so much!

"What part of ‘ _I_ will contact _you’_ did you not understand?" 

Ranna whispers harshly into my ear while fastening the leather cuffs around my wrists to the corners of my bed. I’m kneeling on my blanket, naked, my head hanging low under the weight of her anger. My forehead brushes against cotton, hiding my face from her, my hair pooling on the pillow below. 

"We were losing him," I still defend myself, tense under her close scrutiny. 

"Excuses!" she spats, leaving my side. I tug at my restraints, but they hold. I didn’t expect anything else from her. 

I hear her move through the room, followed by the rustling of clothes. 

"I had to do something!" 

I knew she would be angry, expected this, yet I cannot help arguing with her. My head jolts up when her hand meets my skin, stinging sharply. 

"I don't want to hear it, Helen! Your HAP did _not_ come up with his ingenious method in just a few hours. You had him working on it from the moment you returned, am I right?" 

I bite my bottom lip, unwilling to confess that she is, indeed, right. Did she really expect me not to try? Another stinging slap hits the back of my thigh and I gasp, cursing myself for my lack of self-control. 

"Are you going to deny it? At least be honest!" she hisses, using my hair to pull my head back with an iron grip, her breath hot across my cheek. My eyes meet hers, watering from the stinging strain of her unrelenting hold. 

"You're right," I give in, relieved when she lets go of my hair and steps back. I stare petulantly down at my pillow as she walks around the bed. "But I had to have-" Another slap of her hand cuts me off, makes me gasp again. Where the hell is my self-control? 

"Quiet! I said I don't want to hear it. You ignored my orders, knowing the consequences." 

Ranna's voice is a snarl, full of fury, and I realize it might be best to shut up now, difficult as it is. 

The mattress dips behind me, causing me to tense involuntarily; she cannot be done with just a few slaps, not Ranna. Damn her, I don't like to be left in the dark – and she knows it! 

Her hand comes down to spank me again then slips around my waist, between my legs, while the fingers of her left hand press into my hip in a bruising grip. She parts my folds and dips into the wetness that should _not_ be there, chuckling darkly. 

"So wet! You just love being under my control, don’t you? Did you fantasize about this when your HAP tried to contact us?" 

I moan when she slips her fingertips inside me, unable to help pushing back against her hand. She uses the opportunity to hit me again and my moan morphs into a pain-filled groan. 

"You _are_ going to pay, Helen!" 

I feel something brush against my thigh and gasp when something hard, unyielding, probes my folds, only to push inside me a moment later. With embarrassing ease, it slips through my well-lubricated folds. It stretches me, almost too much, on the verge of pain. It has been so long since I last did this, too long. I can’t help whimpering, and I hate myself for it. Ranna has forced so many concessions out of me already and I know she is not going to stop at this. 

"You will pay, and you will apologize. I'm not going to let you come until you do." 

I open my mouth to tell her to go to hell when her hand comes down on my ass again, cutting me off. She is apparently done distributing the blows evenly, because I swear it is the exact same spot as before, and damn it stings! 

"Ten hours!" 

She begins to move and as much as I hate her right now, as uncomfortable as the unusual strain is, it still feels wonderful to be taken again after all this time. 

"Ten hours of arguing; ten hours explaining and defending the fact that an outsider had the means to contact us!" 

I fight for my traitorous self-control as she takes up a punishing rhythm, but I know I’m fighting a losing battle. Every thrust is accompanied by another painful slap, and soon enough I feel my resistance waver. 

Ranna is strong and doesn’t hold back. It doesn’t take long until my skin is burning under her continuous punishment, each blow sending flaming pain through my body, each thrust filling me with hot tendrils of pleasure that coil low in my stomach. Damn her I need to come, I need this to end. 

First, a whimper breaks through my tightly closed lips; then a sob escapes my throat as my self-control breaks. Her rhythm quickens at the sounds; her blows strike even harder. She has me, and she knows it. 

"Please!" 

I try begging, because it is easier than giving in. She doesn’t reply instantly and when she does her voice is hoarse, her breathing harsh, and I know she is close. 

"You know what I want to hear!" she growls and the sound alone makes me whimper again. Her left hand reaches out and grips my hair, pulls my head back, forces me to meet her thrusts. She thrusts with even more force, still spanking me. My groans and whimpers fill the room and sweeten her victory as I pay the price I’d known she would demand. 

"I'm sorry," I finally hear myself sob, pleading, submitting. My words are answered with another slap, but then Ranna finally slips her hand between my legs. Her wonderfully deft fingers circle my clit, andall it takes is another thrust of her hips to make me come screaming, followed by her own guttural cry not long after. 

~~~

"I would do it again," I whisper when she has freed me from my restraints and I lie pressed against her, strong arms encircling me in a tight embrace. I kiss her collarbone and smile at the faint taste of salt, the drying sheen of sweat attesting to the exertion she has just gone through. 

"As would I," she smirks, burying her nose in my hair. 

My lips mirror her expression. 

"Deal." 

**|** | **The End** | **|**


End file.
